


Us? Soulmates?

by EnigmaticalGrenade



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of 3x14, M/M, Wounds show up on soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticalGrenade/pseuds/EnigmaticalGrenade
Summary: {I'm not sure how original this AU is}Ever since anyone can remember, random wounds would show up on you. Anything from scratches and bruises to gunshot wounds or stab wounds. These wounds were later found to be connected to your soul mate. What happens when Edward Nygma notices a gunshot wound in the same place where he shot Oswald Cobblepot?First Archive of Our Own story!





	Us? Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how original this AU is. I thought of it one day, but I'm sure it's a thing already. 
> 
> Anyway, have some angsty Nygmobblepot!

Edward Nygma had never been a man to believe in soulmates, even though, soulmates were clearly real. You see, as far as anyone can remember, wounds would randomly show up on you. Anything from scratches and bruises to gunshot wounds or stab wounds. These wounds were later found to be connected to your soul mate.   
Ed never had many friends as a child. His obsession with riddles and facts scared the other children, although it didn't seem to bother Ed at first, they were far too intellectually inferior anyway. Of course, Ed had crushes as a child, but none of them ever seemed to like him back. this is when he started to realize he was different. By high school, Ed's hope for a soulmate lost. As an adult, the men at GCPD, his workplace, seemed to notice that he wasn't dating anyone or married yet and, of course, used this against him. They always taunting him, calling him "unlovable." Then, one day, Ed started to notice little cuts and bruises show up on his skin. These little wounds gave him hope that, maybe, he really did have a soulmate, until Kristin and Isabella. He had lost not one, but two, girlfriends. After that, he lost hope completely. The only person left was his best friend Oswald, but that's what they were, best friends. Ed, being as intelligent as he is, eventually connected all of the pieces together and uncovered Oswald's involvement in Isabella's death.

This prompted him to kill Oswald at the docks, shooting him and pushing him into the water. He had lost the last person important to him.   
Almost immediately afterwards, he felt a terrible sting in his stomach, akin to a stab wound or gunshot wound. Terrified, Ed tore his jacket off, threw off his tie, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it open. His eyes met a hole in his stomach. "No, no, no, no. It can't be." He shakily whispered. Realization hit him like a train. (heh see what I did there) Oswald was his soulmate and he just killed him. "I guess I am destined to be alone." He thought bitterly. His emotions got the best of him and he crumbled to the ground, sobbing. While sobbing, he realized, there was a small chance Oswald might've miraculously survived. Ed took a deep breath, stood up, and quickly composed himself before running to the dock's edge. Before Ed had time to rethink his decision, he jumped. 

His body hit the cold water with a rather large splash and the shock hit his body instantly. He almost gasped, before realizing he'd end up dying too. Ed forced his eyes open and he was surprised that his glasses were somehow still in place. His eyes took a couple of seconds to adjust to the dirty water, eventually they did, but they still stung. Almost immediately he spotted Oswald's body, floating about 3 feet below Ed. He couldn't tell if Oswald was dead or not but, quite frankly, it didn't matter, he doesn't deserve a watery grave. He swam towards Oswald and eventually curled his fingers around the material on Oswald's jacket, pulling him up and above Ed as he swam up. Oswald broke the surface before him, then Ed did too, then he wrapped his arm around Oswald and swam towards the dock. 

Getting Oswald up the ladder and onto the dock proved to be a bit of a challenge, but Ed did it, nonetheless. Once both of them were securely on land, Ed checked Oswald's breathing. It was so shallow that Ed almost didn't hear it, until Oswald coughed up water. Ed took this as a sign to pull Oswald into a sitting position so he wouldn't end up choking on the water. After a minute or so, all of the water was out of Oswald's lungs and his breathing was somewhat normal again. Silence. It filled the air around them, neither daring to speak. After about five minutes though, Oswald broke the silence. "Why'd you come back for me? I should've died! I hurt my closest friend because of my own selfish desires, I don't deserve to live!" He whispered, quiet sobs wracking his body. Ed pulled him closer into his arms and stroked his hair in comfort. "I went back for you because I realized that, by shooting you, I was making the biggest mistake of my life. True, you might've hurt me, but it hardly matters right now." Ed explained. If it wasn't so quiet, Oswald might've missed the last part. "Besides, I would've lost my soulmate." These words caused Oswald to quickly turn in Ed's arms to face him. "Us? Soulmates?" Oswald exclaimed. Ed's face immediately flushed, realizing Oswald heard the last part. He nodded and motioned to the wound now on Ed's stomach too. Oswald's eyes widened as his eye's flickered between Ed's eyes and the wound that matched his. Slowly both of them started to piece it together. "This would explain why I seemed to have wounds after our 'adventures' despite only you being injured." Ed mused. "I suppose it would." Oswald chuckled. God Ed could listen to that sound forever. Regret washed over him as he fully realized what he had done and what had almost happened. He started to sob again. "Oh god, I am so sorry Ozzie, I am so so sorry." This time, Oswald pulled Ed closer and into a hug. He shushed him and cupped his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe Ed's tears away. "It's okay Eddie, nothing too bad happened. We're both alive and that's all that matters. Oh and, I love you." He felt Ed tense up, before relaxing again. "I love you too, my little Penguin."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is bad haha.   
> I haven't written a story in over a year and last time I wrote, it was on Wattpad.
> 
> I haven't actually watched Season 3 since it's still not on Netflix, so I'm not sure if this is 100% accurate. 
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
